I Blame the Maple Syrup
by Keroanne
Summary: Everything started with the syrup...  and it all went from there.  PruCan  PrussiaxCanada , shounen-ai, whatever...


It wasn't like we were friends or met through some epic event or whatever. I mean, honestly, I gave him some of my maple syrup and he liked it! I mean, sure, I guess that he never forgot my name, but it wasn't like we were best friends or anything.

Well, I guess he really liked my syrup because, one morning, he came over to my house, demanding that I make him pancakes. I was too half-asleep to care... besides, Kumajirou was starting to get annoying with his whining for food.

I made twelve pancakes and he ate all but three. Kumajirou ate those ones.

I had cereal for breakfast...

Then that guy declared that I made the best pancakes in the entire world, saying that they were almost as awesome as the maple syrup which was almost as awesome as him. I'm not sure what his definition of awesome is, but it's obviously different from mine...

After that, he came over to my house every day he possibly could to eat my pancakes, waffles, or french toast. I really should have said something against it, now that I think about it, but I never did because I was always half-asleep in the morning.

One day, after eating almost all of my food, he said that I needed to get out of the house. Whatever that meant... anyway, he told me to go get dressed and that we were going out.

He pulled me out of my house, telling me how amazing and epic and awesome he was. I followed, trying to figure out what his exact motive was. He wasn't really treating me like other countries did... kind of America-ish... which, of course, didn't make me feel too much better.

He took me to a park, showing me a bunch of little yellow birds. Then he bought me a churro. Then we sat down on the bench, neither of us talking, just enjoying the day.

It was kind of a good day, in a weird way.

The next day, a similar thing happened, this time he taking me to get ice cream. And then shopping to get more syrup. And then to look at small animals (which Kumajirou didn't appreciate since he thought I was trying to get rid of him).

Although he was slightly annoying, I found myself enjoying his company and looking forward to seeing him. When he didn't come over, I found myself wishing for him to be around to make me laugh with his idiocy.

I guess I should have seen it coming... these feelings... at the first, it was just friendship, of course. But as I got to know him better and better, I found myself blushing at his smile, at the slightly times when we brushed up against each other, the moments that our eyes met...

I tried to rationalize it. After all, I didn't want to end up like a bunch of the other countries, being in strange romantic situations... not only that, but I was terrified of falling... falling... getting certain emotions for someone of the same gender.

Kumajirou also didn't want to accept the fact that there was someone in my life, but for different reasons. No, I'm not indicating that he was in love with me! I'm just saying that he was my best friend for the longest of times, and now... suddenly... he wasn't. I guess it was kinda sad, for him.

Don't get me wrong! I still love that bear, but... I just... finally met another country that I could connect with.

The one occurrence between he and I that changed our relationship had to be that thing... I could see Italy and Germany in a cafe, talking. Of course, since I'm pretty much invisible, they didn't see me. Germany was blushing madly, mumbling something out to Italy while holding red roses. Italy gave him his naive smile and hugged Germany around the neck, crying his name at least a hundred times.

... okay, I admit it, I'm a GermanyxItaly fanboy, so this was a little exciting to me...

Up until I felt some arms wrap around me from behind and whisper in my ear, "Enjoying the show, Canada?"

I practically gave myself whiplash from turning my head so fast to see who it was. It was him. With his arms wrapped around my waist. His breath on my neck and ear. His body pressed up against my own.

"A- ah, well, th- that is," I managed, blushing bright red. "I- I- I-"

"Secretly like gay romance?" he purred, making blush harder.

"No!" I cried. "I- I mean, th- th- those two have been acting so romantic for so long that I- I thought it was a- about t- t- time!"

His lips were now slightly touching my ear, his warm breath on my ear. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

I shivered slightly, struggling to remember what I was thinking about. I couldn't... I couldn't tell him that I was secretly into all of that gay romance stuff... because then I would indicate that I was into him. However, the way he was acting, it felt a little bit like he was into me as well.

"P- please..." I managed, struggling to pull his arms from around me. "I... we... we can't..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"B- because... we... we're both boys..."

"And why would that stop me? Or you? You like me, don't you Canada?"

"Wh- what? No way!"

"You stuttered..."

"N- no, I did not!"

"You did it again... so cute..."

At this point, he kissed my jaw, just under my ear, making me whimper. The funny feelings I often got around him were returning, making me feel impossibly happy and embarrassed.

"You liked that confession, right?" he whispered before kissing down to the base of my neck.

"M- maybe... a l- little," I managed.

He squeezed me. "Want me to confess, or are you happy with just knowing by now?"

I looked away and mumbled, "I- I want you to confess... please..."

"I love you," he breathed. "Since the first moment I saw you, I was in love. I wanted to know you. I wanted you to know me. I wanted to hold you. Canada..."

"... I love you, too," I said softly. "Not at first, though... but the more I knew you, the more... the more I loved you. I love you."

He tightly squeezed me, smiling. "Canada, I-"

"Heeeeeeeyyyy, Germany, what is your big brother and America doing~?" Italy asked. "Huh? Germany, Germanyyy!"

I think Germany was going to kill me, because we had obviously been listening in. "... that's really weird..."

Stupid Prussia.

**A/N- Just a quick PruCan fic I did... I don't usually upload stuff on this account anymore (lololololol I never write fanfics), but I got into Hetalia. Especially Canada. I blame roleplaying... **


End file.
